Paper Planes Connection
by sammi2571
Summary: Based on the song PaperPlanes by Rin Kagamine. Len is stuck in a concentration camp but soon meets a beautiful blonde girl on the oher side of the fence. Love at first site you might say?


**Its been awhile since I've written a story! Enjoy!**

**RinXLen Kagamine based on the song Paper Planes by Rin :3**

* * *

**Len POV**

World War II, all hell broke loose across Europe, killing and blood tainted the soil on which people stood on. It seriously was hell,hiding, running, shooting, killing. What sort of world is this? Where is the world where everyone is treated equally for their own being? Life is too cruel.

Auschwitz II-Birkenau, one of the largest concentration camps since 1941 and is a persons worse nightmare to be held there. Two singular train tracks led into the 'red house' one going in with people, and one coming back out with no one. Wired fences stood tall around the back, blocking anyone from escaping to the outside world.

It was the beginning of summer, the sun held high as it radiated the heat back down to the Earth. The 'workers' sweating, tired from endless hours of work, no food in their stomachs but they had to keep going because they knew of the consequences that will happen if they didn't. A young boy, no more than 14, wiped the sweat from his forehead with his grubby rough arm. His name was Len Kagamine. He panted deeply before picking up a large bag of rocks which everyone broke up from digging. His messy blonde bangs draped over his eyes while his mini ponytail hung low on the back of his head. Step by step, he made his way to the back of the camp to dump the bag off, slamming it off his shoulder and into the corner, the blonde looked at his hands, they were cut and bruised, almost like rope burn. It stung as he tried to touch it, as he squinted his cerulean blue eyes at the pain.

Gazing across the distance, stood what seemed to be a hospital, it was pale white as it glowed in the sunlight. Shaking his head, Len was just about to walk back to his torturing work until something caught his eye. 'Was that a girl?' Len stood watching, a small figurine like female stood near the wired fence, she wore a white summer dress with a large straw-white hat and a strawberry pink scarf around her arms. She looked like an angel from a distance. Her sky-blue irises caught his cerulean ones. A small smile crossed her lips as she waved, the blonde boy instantly blushed, what an adorable smile thought the boy. Hesitantly, he held his hand up and waved back slowly, with an embarrassed expression across his face. The female covered her mouth and giggled causing the boy's face to darken. Soon the female indicated him to come over to the fence, caution alarmed Len's face, he scanned his surroundings before jumping down to greet this opposite blonde.

"Hello.." Len was the first to start off the conversation, unsure of what to say or do. The female smiled gently and replied.

"Hi there." An angelic tone of voice came from the blonde female, 'she must be an angel!' thought Len as he gave her a small smile in return.

Before speaking again, the blonde female looked up at the sky, the sun was already starting to lower towards the west. "Oh no!" cried the female as she began to turn around and run towards the hospital, Len reached out, "wait! I never even got to know your name!" he shouted to her. The female turned on her heel and smiled as she shouted "its Rin!" before you know it, she was off again, running over the hills and back to the hospital, holding her hat all the way to ensure it wouldn't fly off.

"Rin..." Len repeated the name silently, its been the first time he had smiled in a long time. Before you know it, the bells rang in the camp, it was time to go in. Quickly he jumped back up and got back in line with the rest as they awaited to go in. He forced back the smile that he had moments ago though the thought of the beautiful young girl is still embedded in his mind. The doors opened, the creaking of the metal hinges rubbing together could irritate anyone's ear, slowly one by one they began entering for the evening for another night being cramped up together in such a small amount of space. Len glanced back for a second, remembering the area he met Rin, even the smallest smile crept across his lips before the doors shut behind him.


End file.
